httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lea Torunn
Leanarda Torra Nevada or Lea is a female Viking warrior. Also is one of the main protagonist in the How to Train Your Dragon series. Her dragon, Shira is a white furred Night Fury, the rarest and most intelligent of the dragon species in the film franchise. She is 15 years old in the first film, the three specials, 16 in season 1 and season 2 of the TV series, 18 in Dawn of the Dragon Racers and Race to the Edge, and 20 in the second film. Lea's Name Meaning “clearing, meadow” in Norse Appearance Lea is light brown skin with brown eyes with medium short black hair. She has a slender body frame,she also has great Speed and agility,In the first movie, Lea wears a light-blue sleeveless shirt, sliver cloth bracers on her arms (wrapped between fingers),a light skirt with a stash wrapped around her (In the first Movie) and later in the movie she has a right metal leg after fighting Red Death. In the second movie she has the same armor as Hiccup but its white and blue. Personality She's Kind, tough, beautiful, Caring and Strong. she was referred to as an "Wise Girl". She has grown a more feminine personality, However, in the later series, she has the personality of a Out-going, Adventurous but shes still keeps her calmer side. Lea has a compassionate heart and wont hesitate to step up whats right, never gives up, She isn't afraid to die for her friends or her adventures during their adventure and is one of the most caring and supportive characters. Bio Background Lea didn't known much of her past nor where she was really form or the name of her parents,since she was raised in berk and she is Hiccups only friend and she defends him when ever hes bullied (During HTTYD Film). Later in the Riders Of Berk series Lea developed and learns that she has the ability to communicate and control dragons, but she never uses it feared she'll hurt everyone but she learns to control it when she goes on flying alone with Shira when Taila told her that she had the same gift that her mother had usually called The Dragon Whisper. Relationships Taila The Brave "Taila's is kind of like a mother to me even though I dont call her mom" -Lea,about her caretaker Lea's caretaker Taila is Stocks close friend and trustworthy adviser, How ever the two seem to complete opposites of each other: wheres Taila is hot-tempered,easily distracted, helpful. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III "I know you'll be a great viking Hiccup -Lea,giving Hiccup confidence Lea is Hiccups only friend in the movie,she knew him since they were babies. She always been there for him she often teases him for his crush Astrid,they work at the blacksmith with Gobber. The two are incredibly close,with Lea acting as Hiccup's confidant when he needs advice on personal problems,and often pair off form the others when need to achieve sometime especially difficult. Lea's feelings for hiccup usually manifest them as devotion and protectiveness,as she always assisted him in any situation and the last to leave him. Shira Lea and Shira have a sisterly relationship like Hiccup and Toothless who had brotherly relationship. The two of them see each other as equals,and everyone seems to acknowledge just like Toothless and Hiccup her and Shira is by Lea's closest friend. the two love to sing whenever they are alone. Toothless "Oh hes nothing but a sweetheart" -Lea to Hiccup while babying Toothless Astrid Hofferson coming soon Snotlout Coming soon Ruff and Tuff Coming Soon Fishlegs Coming Soon Stormfly Meatlug Hookfang Barf and Belch Heather Photo Gallery Category:Females Category:Viking characters Category:Humans Category:Main protagonists Category:Dragon Riders Category:Heroes Category:Athletes Category:NighShade2K16